Roses and Chocolate
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Eine Valentiensstory! Passend zum Datum Es ist Valentinstag und zwei Schüler sind unglücklich verliebt - ineinander. HGxDM


**Roses and Chocolate**

*******

**von CarpeDiem**

„So, fertig", sagte Hermine Granger, während sie zufrieden die Schokolade betrachtete, die sie soeben in kleine Würfel geschnitten hatte. Das Mädchen mit den brauen, wirren Locken saß in ihrer Schuluniform und mit einer Decke um den Schultern auf den kalten Fliesen am Boden und neben ihr stand noch der Kessel, den sie benutzt hatte, um die Valentinsschokolade herzustellen.

Da es niemand mitbekommen sollte, dass Gryffindors Goldmädchen verliebt war und Valentinsschokolade machte, um die Gefühle dieses zweifellos langweiligen Individuums für sie zu verstärken, den das musste er sein, wenn sich Hermine-Eis Königin-Granger in ihn verguckt hatte, hatte sich Hermine ins Klo der maulenden Myrte geschlichen. Merlin sei dank hatte sich der Geist noch nicht blicken lassen!

Hermine hasste das Bild, das die anderen von ihr hatten, die Einzige, die es besser wusste, war Ginny. Sie war auch die Einzige, die wusste, was es mit den Gerüchte auf sich hatte, die unter den Gryffindors aufgekommen waren: Hermine Granger, langweiliger Bücherwurm von Gryffindor, sollte doch tatsächlich schon einige Affären gehabt haben.

Wenn die wüssten…

Es war gerade einmal sieben Uhr und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das vereiste Fenster auf Hermine. Der Himmel war eisblau und klar und hier drinnen war es ziemlich kalt. Trotzdem war es nur halb so kalt wie draußen.

Heute war der 14. Februar, heute war Valentinstag, und Hermine war unglücklich verliebt, doch das sollte sich heute ändern. Normalerweise war sie eher nicht verklemmt, aber bei ihm war es schwierig.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und steckte die rote Schachtel mit den Valentinsschokoladenpralinen darin in ihre Schultasche, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte.

Jetzt musste sie es nur noch schaffen ihm 2 oder 3 Stücke davon unter zu schieben…

# # #

„So, geschafft", sagte Draco Malfoy mit einem Grinsen und schichtete die in kleine Würfel geschnittenen Schokoladenstückchen in eine kleine rosa Schachtel, bevor er den Deckel darauf klappte.

Seit drei Stunden saß er jetzt hier, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Als Schulsprecher hatte er glücklicherweise in Slytherin sein eigenes Zimmer und so konnte er die Valentinsschokolade ungestört herstellen. Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde, wenn auch nur eines der Slytherinmädchen mitbekommen würde was er hier tat… Sie umkreisten ihn ja jetzt schon wie Satelliten.

Die Herstellung von Valentinsschokolade war nicht sehr schwer, zumindest war es ihm sehr leicht gefallen. Ein Liebestrank war zu aufwändig und zu kompliziert, Valentinsschokolade war für seine Zwecke viel besser geeigneter, verstärkt sie doch nur bereits vorhandene Gefühle. Und mehr wollte er nicht, jedenfalls hoffte er, dass das reichen würde.

Die halben Mädchen der 4. bis 7. Klasse aus Slytherin waren hinter ihm her, aber Draco hatte nur Augen für ein Mädchen, und die war nicht aus seinem Haus.

Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen ihr 2 oder 3 Stücke Valentinsschokolade unter zu schieben…

# # #

Draco Malfoy saß ziemlich gelangweilt in der Verwandlungsstunde und während McGonagall irgendetwas von 3 Phasen-Zaubern erzählte, hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit bei dem Mädchen schräg links vor ihm in der ersten Reihe.

Es wäre ein Wunder wenn sie ihn so bemerken würde, wie er es sich wünschte. Obwohl, es gab da gewisse Gerüchte über sie…

Draco sah zum wiederholten Male auf seine Armbanduhr und fragte sich wann… In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und alle Schüler, froh über etwas Action, drehten den Kopf.

Drei Mädchen und ein Junge aus Ravenclaw kamen herein, einen riesigen Straus rote Rosen und eine Kiste mit weißen Briefumschlägen in den Händen.

Eines der Mädchen und der Junge waren die Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw und das Pärchen der Schule schlecht hin. Von ihnen stammte die Idee zum Valentinstag anonym, wer es wollte, rote Rosen und kleine Briefchen in die Klassen zuzustellen. Jeder der seiner, oder seinem Angebeteten eine Rose und, oder einen Liebes, oder nur Freundschaftsbrief schicken wollte, hatte einfach in den letzten sechs Tagen einen Brief mit dem Namen des Empfängers und 2 Sickel unter der Tür des Zauberkunstklassenzimmers durch schieben müssen.

Draco graute vor diesem Moment, seit Dumbledore seinen Schülern mit einem überdimensionalen Honigkuchenpferde-Grinsen von der Idee berichtet hatte. Draco wusste, dass die Meisten Mädchen aus Slytherin ihm eine Rose schicken würde. Er hatte jeder von ihnen schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass er in keine verliebt war, oder gar an einer Beziehung interessiert wäre.

Und so war es auch. Die hübsche schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw drückte ihm einen ganzen Straus mit etwa 15 roten Rosen in die Hand und ihr Freund, mit seiner bescheuerten Hornbrille, warf ihm locker 10 Briefumschläge auf seinen Tisch.

Draco machte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte die schmachtenden Blicke der Mädchen aus Slytherin zu ignorieren. Besonders die Herzchenaugen von Pansy Parkinson.

Die Rosenverteilung ging weiter und hier und da bekam mal einer eine Rose, der andere Zwei. Harry Potter bekam sogar geschlagene 7 Rosen und einige Briefchen.

Aber zwei Rosen sorgten für besonderes Interesse bei den Gryffindor Mädchen.

# # #

Im ersten Moment dachte sie es wäre ein Fehler. Es musste ein Fehler sein! Hermine saß ziemlich überrascht auf ihrem Stuhl als Olivia Paige ihr zwei Rosen auf die Bank legte.

Sie wusste von wem die eine war, die war von Ron, aber die andere… vielleicht von… nein, mit Sicherheit nicht!

Sie sah zu Ron, der einige Plätze neben ihr neben Harry saß und der mit rotem Kopf versuchte an ihr vorbei zu sehen. Sie hatte ihm schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt war, aber sie hätte genau so gut gegen eine Wand reden können.

(Nur für den Fall, dass ihr keine Sternchen mögt *gg*)

Wo war sie?! Wo war diese verdammte Schachtel?

Nach dem Unterricht hatte Hermine sie die ganze Zeit in ihrer Tasche gelassen, weil sich, wie erwartet - wem wollte sie sich etwas vormachen-, keine Gelegenheit ergeben hatte ihm die Schachtel zuzustecken. Danach war sie im Gemeinschaftsraum in Ron gelaufen, der sie vor lauter ihr aus dem Weg gehen übersehen hatte. Dabei hatte sich der ganze Inhalt ihrer Tasche gleichmäßig auf dem Boden verteilt.

Moment mal! Da musste es passiert sein! Die Schachtel musste aus der Tasche gefallen und auf dem Boden liegen geblieben sein, denn Hermine hatte nur schnell versucht von Ron wegzukommen, der irgendetwas Unverständliches gemurmelt hatte und mehr ihrer Bücher wieder fallen gelassen, als eingeräumt hatte.

Eilig lief Hermine die Stufen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und hielt auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war alles wie sonst, bis auf die vielen Herzchengirlanden, die an den Wänden hingen und Ron, der mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zukam.

„Hermine die Rose, die du bekommen hast war von mir, ich liebe dich!", sagte er und sah dabei irgendwie leicht abgehoben aus.

„Ähm ja, Ron, hast du…", wollte Hermine fragen, aber Ron ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Ohne dich wäre mein Leben so dunkel wie der tiefste See in Alaska…"

„Alaska?"

„…wie der tiefste Krater auf dem Mond!"

„Mond??" Jetzt hatte er endgültig den Verstand verloren! Oder er hatte eine Schachtel Schokolade gefunden und sie gegessen…

„Ron, hast du irgendwelche Schokolade gegessen?", fragte Hermine besorgt, aber bemüht ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Ja, das war eine rote Schachtel mit Pralinen, ich hab sie alle gegessen", antwortete Ron und hing buchstäblich an ihren Lippen.

„Alle?", fragte Hermine schockiert und ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr.

„Ja. Oh Hermine!! In deinem Haar spiegelt sich das Sonnenlicht, so dass es aussieht, als wäre es aus gesponnenem Gold!"

MERLIN HILFE!

Ron war eindeutig in einer anderen Welt und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Hermine zu, die eilig die Hände hob um ihn abzuwehren.

„Du bist das wunderbarste Geschöpf dieser Erde, du bist eine Göttin aus purem Licht!"

Hermine wich vor ihm zurück dir Treppe nach oben und Ron folgte ihr immer noch in seine Liebesbekundungen vertieft.

Doch das war ein Fehler.

Die Gründer von Hogwarts hielten die Jungs nicht für besonders verantwortungsvoll, womit sie eindeutig Recht hatten, wenn man sich Ron jetzt ansah, und hatten die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen so verzaubert, dass sie sich in eine Rutschbahn verwandelten, sobald ein Junge versuchte sie hinauf zu laufen.

Und genau das tat die Treppe auch. Ron verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf seinem Hintern. Hermine nutzte ihre Chance und rutschte geschickt an Ron vorbei. So schnell sie konnte lief sie unter den verwirrten Blichen der anderen Gryffindors zum Portraitloch.

„Hermine, mein Engel, warte…!!!"

Doch Hermine dachte gar nicht daran zu warten und verließ fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum.

# # #

„Du Draco, sag mal, hast du dich eigentlich über meine Rose gefreut?", fragte Pansy Parkinson, mit ihrer hohen, piepsigen Stimme, die sich fast so anhörte, als wäre sie ein zu groß geratener Hauself.

Draco schloss kurz genervt die Augen und legte den Finger an die Zeile in seinem Buch. Irgendwann, das schwor er sich, wenn sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe ließ, dann…  
Nicht aufregen, sagte er sich selbst und versuchte, sie ignorierend, weiter zu lesen.

„Ich wollte dir ja noch einen Brief dazu legen, hm, aber dann dachte ich, dass ist nicht nötig, weil du sowieso weißt, dass ich dir eine Rose schicken würde, hm, ich hab den Mädchen auch extra noch gesagt, dass sie eine besonders schöne Rose nehmen sollen, aber hm, du weißt ja, auf Ravenclaws ist nicht viel Verlass."

Draco hörte ihr nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, sein Buch war nun wirklich interessanter. Pansy konnte einfach ihre Klappe nicht halten und wie üblich aß sie schon wieder irgendwas, was ihr dickes Mopsgesicht auch nicht gerade besser machte.

„Nun sag schon, hast du dich gefreut? Ich weiß ja, dass du viele Rosen bekommen hast, aber ich weiß natürlich auch, dass du nur Augen für mich hast. Ich bin auch nicht eifersüchtig auf die auf die anderen, ich weiß ja, dass du nur mich liebst. Draco Schatz, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

Draco nickte abwesend. „Ja sicher, hast du etwa was gesagt?"

„Weißt du Draco, du warst schon immer der Einzige für mich, ich meine, wer könnte dir widerstehen? Du, hm, hast so schöne graue Augen, so scharf wie die eines Adlers. Und deine Haare, blonde Seidenfäden, hm, du bist so schön! Draco bitte, sag mir, dass ich die Einzige für dich bin! Ich liebe dich doch mehr als mein Leben! Wenn du mir sagen würdest ich solle vom Astronomieturm springen, dann würde ich es ohne zu zögern tun, nur um dir meine Liebe zu beweisen!!"

Vom Astronomieturm springen, dachte Draco, das wäre gar nicht mal schlecht. Aber was, bei Slytherin, plapperte sie da eigentlich?

Plötzlich beugte sie sich über ihn und als Draco ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte, schrillten bei ihm alle Alarmglocken. Fast wäre er samt seinem Sessel rückwärts umgekippt, doch er schaffte es, sie von sich weg zu schieben.

„Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Und Sag mal, was frisst du da eigentlich dauernd…"

SCHEIßE!

Draco blieb die Luft weg, als er sich zu Pansy drehte und sah wie sie sich einen Schokoladenwürfel aus einer rosafarbenen Schachtel in den Mund steckte.

SEINER SCHACHTEL! Und die war fast leer!!

Draco hatte die Schachtel dahin gestellt, da er nicht wollte, dass sie jemand versehentlich aß. Aber dieser aufdringliche Mops von Pansy Parkinson hatte doch tatsächlich die Schokolade gegessen!

Weiter kam Draco mit Denken und sich Ärgern jedoch nicht, denn Pansy versuchte erneut ihn zu küssen. So schnell wie möglich schubste er sie zur Seite und sprang auf. Doch damit war es nicht getan.

„Pansy, würdest du das bitte…"

Aber Pansy hatte sich ihm schon wieder an den Hals geworfen und so ergriff Draco die Flucht. Er schüttelte Pansy ab und verließ fluchtartig den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

# # #

Hermine rannte, immer noch mit ihrer Tasche über einer Schulter, durch die Korridore der Schule und hoffte inständig, dass Ron sie nicht verfolgte. Sie wusste ja, dass er in sie verliebt war, aber nachdem er die ganze Schachtel Valentinsschokolade gegessen hatte war er in einer Art Rauschzustand!!

Hermine sah sich hektisch nach einem Versteck um, auch wenn es nur eine Besenkammer sein sollte! Ihr war im Moment alles Recht. Sie musste 12 Stunden warten, bis die Schokolade ihre Wirkung verlieren würde. Verdammtes Zeug! Und ihre Hoffnungen diese Schokolade an ihn zu verfüttern waren damit auch passé.

„Hermine warte, ich liebe dich!!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. OH SCHEIßE!!!

Doch da war ihre Rettung! Merlin sei dank! Ein paar Meter vor ihr befand sich ein geheimer Raum, versteck hinter einem Wandteppich. Ron war so high, dass er nicht mehr wusste was er tat, und da war nicht zu erwarten, dass er noch logisch denken konnte und sie dahinter suchen würde.

Hermine hielt so schnell sie konnte den schweren, roten Wandteppich zur Seite, kletterte den Vorsprung nach oben und versuchte dann den Teppich ruhig zu halten, damit er sie nicht verriet. Dann drückte sie sich gegen die steinerne Wand und lauschte.

Das Mädchen atmete hörbar aus, als sie Rons Schritte weiter den Korridor entlang, vorbei an ihrem Versteck, laufen hörte. Da hatte sie noch mal verdammtes Glück gehabt! Aber jetzt musste sie mindestens bis Morgen früh hier in dem kleinen, rechteckigen Raum mit nur einer Lampe bleiben...

# # #

Draco flüchtete. Ja ganz Recht, Draco Malfoy flüchtete und es war ihm so was von egal wohin. Er war schon ziemlich hart im Nehmen, aber ein verrücktes Mädchen, das ihn verfolgte und ihm immer wieder ihre Liebe gestand, war selbst für einen Malfoy etwas zu viel des Guten.

Wie viele Treppen er schon hinauf gelaufen war, wusste er nicht, aber es waren einige gewesen. Und diese Verrückte war immer noch hinter ihm her!

Valentinsschokolade war zwar eigentlich völlig ungefährlich, aber wenn man zu viel davon erwischte... Jetzt musste er sich mindestens 12 Stunden vor ihr verstecken, erst dann würde diese verdammte Schokolade ihre Wirkung verlieren.

Und da sah er seine Rettung! Der schwere, rote Wandteppich, ein paar Meter vor ihm. Dahinter war ein geheimer Raum und Pansy würde mit etwas Glück weiter den Korridor entlang laufen.

Als Draco bei dem Teppich angekommen war, zog er ihn bei Seite und zwängte sich durch die Lücke und kletterte den Vorsprung nach oben. Gerade als er den Teppich wieder in Ruhe brachte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war.

# # #

„Malfoy?", frage Hermine verblüfft und sprang von Boden auf, auf den sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Sei leise", zischte er und Hermine tat im ersten Moment was er sagte.

„Warum?", fragte sie dann und Malfoy stürzte auf sie zu, um ihr den Mund zu zuhalten.

Hermine versuchte sich zu wehren, aber sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. So hörte sie auch nicht Pansy Parkinsons Schritte, die weiter den Korridor entlang lief.

Malfoy ließ sie los. „Mein Gott Granger, kannst du nicht ein Mal deine Klappe halten?", fragte Malfoy immer noch verhältnismäßig leise und Hermine richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

„Was soll das? Was machst du hier?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, klar?", schnappte Malfoy und lehnte sich an eine Wand.

Anscheinend hatte er nicht vor wieder zu gehen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier Granger?", fragte Malfoy, nachdem er sie eingehend gemustert hatte.

„Das ist meine Sache", entgegnete Hermine abweisend.

„Bist du etwa auch auf der Flucht vor einem Verehrer?", fragte Malfoy und zog übertrieben eine Augenbrave nach oben.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie geschockt, wurde sich aber dann bewusst, was er eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. „Und warum auch?"

Malfoy grinste. „Nur eine Vermutung. Also wer ist hinter dir her, Granger?", wollte er wissen.

Eigentlich hätte er es verdient auf ihre Antwort ewig zu warten, das hier war ihre Sache. Aber andererseits, warum sollte sie er ihm nicht sagen?

„Ron", sagte sie leise und Malfoy sah sie amüsiert an.

„Vor Weasley? Interessant."

„Und vor wem versteckt sich der große Draco Malfoy?", fragte Hermine spitz.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Pansy Parkinson."

Hermine pfiff anerkennen. „Hast du ihr etwa keine Rose zum Valentinstag geschickt, wie?", fragte sie provozierend.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an und wenn du es schon wissen willst, ich habe dieses Jahr nur einer Person eine Rose geschenkt", antwortete Malfoy etwas lauter und stellte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Und wem?", fragte Hermine gelangweilt.

Malfoy ging bedrohlich auf sie zu und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen kalt an. „Auf diese Antwort kannst du warten bis du schwarz wirst, Granger."

Malfoy stand dicht vor ihr, aber sie hatte ihn noch lange nicht genug provoziert. Sie war sauer, weil Ron ihre gesamte Schokolade gegessen hatte und sie jetzt keine Chance mehr hatte sie an Malfoy zu verfüttern und deshalb konnte sie jetzt auch ihre Wut an ihm auslassen.

„Wahrscheinlich bist du schwul und willst es mir deshalb nicht sagen", stichelte Hermine und Malfoy ging noch näher auf sie zu, bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten.

„Ich bin nicht schwul", antwortete Malfoy und betonte dabei jede Silbe.

„Ach ja? Beweis es, für wen war die Rose?", fragte Hermine, die sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern ließ.

„Für dich", zischte Malfoy.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Sie starrte ihm nur in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Wenn Malfoy ihr eine Rose geschickt hatte, dann…

Malfoy näherte sich ihr noch ein Stück. „Ich selbst habe 15 Rosen bekommen, weiß aber nur von 14 Verehrerinnen. Du weißt nicht zufällig von wem die 15. Rose war, oder?"

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. „Von mir", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.

Das nächste was sie fühlte waren weiche Lippen, die sich auf ihre legten und eine fordernde Zunge, die zielstrebig, aber sanft ihre Lippen auseinander drückte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken erwiderte sie den Kuss und Draco drückte sie härter gegen die steinerne Wand.

Als Draco den Kuss beendete, schnappte Hermine nach Luft und während ihr Kopf nach hinten ruckte, attackierte Draco die sensible Haut an ihrem Hals.

„Sag mir, Granger", fragt Draco während er kleine Küsse und Bisse an ihrem Hals verteilte. „Stimmen die Gerüchte, die es über dich gibt?"

Hermine stöhnte leise auf und es fiel ihr schwer einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen. Das hier war der Moment auf den sie immer gewartet hatte. „Welche Gerüchte?"

„Die Gerüchte… dass du nicht ganz so… unschuldig bist, wie es alle glauben?"

„Ja… die stimmen", antwortete Hermine mit einem Seufzen, während sich Draco immer tiefer vorarbeitete.

„Dann, bist du keine Jungfrau mehr?", fragte Draco und öffnete erst Hermines Krawatte und dann die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

„Nein", stöhnte Hermine und Draco glitt weiter an ihr hinunter, bis er zwischen ihren Beinen kniete und seine Hände langsam an ihren Schenkeln nach oben gleiten ließ.

Er fuhr unter ihren Rock und zog ihren Slip zur Seite.  
Hermine stöhnte erregt auf, als Draco sie zwischen den Beinen berührte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie unter Stöhnen ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

Kurz darauf lagen beiden auf ihren Umhängen auf dem Boden und Hermine krallte ihre Finger in Dracos Schulterblätter während er langsam in die eindrang.

# # #

Als Hermine später erwachte, fühlte sie einen weichen, warmen Körper an ihrem und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Draco?", fragte sie leise und spürte daraufhin seine Finger, die durch ihre Locken strichen.

„Mhm?"

„Sind die 12 Stunden schon vorbei?"

„Ja. Schon seit 3 Stunden, aber schlaf ruhig weiter, heute ist Samstag", flüsterte Draco und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange und ihre Lippen.

Hermine kuschelte sich enger an ihn und grinste. „Und was wenn ich nicht schlafen will?", fragte sie hinterlistig und drehte sich ein seinen Armen um, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. So warm wie in diesem Moment hatte sie diese grauen Augen noch nie gesehen.

Draco grinste ebenfalls. „Dann lassen wir uns was anderes einfallen, glaubst du ich lasse dich jemals wieder gehen?", fragte er und zog sie anschließend in einen nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Ende

* * *

**A/N: Bitte seid doch so gut und lasst mir ein Review da, wenn es auch gefallen hat! LG CarpeDiem**


End file.
